Everything
by MCS35
Summary: Bossun finally realizes what Himeko is to him. Hope you guys like it! This manga/anime needs more fanfics :P


Sket Dance – Himeko & Bossun :D This anime/manga couple deserves more fanfics. Takes place after latest manga chapter.

"I want to fly too."

Bossun was replaying that scene in his head all morning. It was a Saturday and he had woken earlier than usual for no apparent reason. He realized that they were really growing up. I mean he knew it was happening but it never really struck him until yesterday. Himeko wasn't fooling around anymore. In fact, when she has absolutely nothing else to do, she was studying. And that was a complete shocker. It was a good change, but it took time getting used to. Bossun's thoughts wandered back to all the things they've gone through, together as a club.

The first time they met, how they liberated Switch from the comforts of his room, the founding of the Sket Dance Club. _We've been through a lot. _He mused. All three of them have grown quite considerably. Though Himeko really bloomed. She's gotten a lot prettier too. It wouldn't be a surprise if she started getting a lot more admirers. Bossun immediately felt his heart pick up speed at that thought. Admirers? Of Himeko? Somehow the thought of that made him feel incredibly pissed. And the thought of Himeko actually returning her feelings to one of them made him want to punch something. Or someone. Whichever pissed him off first.

But why? Why did he feel that way? The answer often eluded him. Just like how Yabasawa-san's monkey eluded them for at least thirty minutes each time. But he'll eventually get it right? Something told him if he didn't realize what it was, he'd be in big trouble. Unfortunately, like every other time he'd ponder this, he left it alone and went to watch his favorite anime on TV.

Monday

Himeko had quite an eventual day. Three confessions. THREE. She didn't have the slightest clue on what the heck was going on. What made it worse was all these people confess but none of them was him. None. _That idiot. That red caterpillar idiot._ She trudged towards the clubroom, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Hey guys." She greeted Bossun and Switch.

"Hey! You okay? You look horrible."

"What the heck! You have absolutely NO decency! Red caterpillar!"

"S-sorry."

"Seems like something's bothering you, Himeko." Switch stated.

"I'm fine." Himeko replied as she sat down and pulled out her textbooks.

"You are an even worse liar, you know?" Bossun eyed her warily. She just sighed and tried to drown herself in studies. _Maybe this will help me forget everything for a while_. Himeko thought. An hour passed until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hello! I'm so sorry but I'm not actually here for help." A freshman bowed and said. He quickly strode over to Himeko and blushed. _No, please no. _Himeko silently pleaded to God. The freshman looked Himeko in the eyes, despite the heavy blush begging to settle on his cheeks.

"Himeko-chan, your eyes are as blue as the ocean; your hair is as golden as gold itself. And your beauty has absolutely no comparison. Will you go out with me?" The atmosphere in the clubroom was quite tense by then. Bossun felt that unreasonable anger rise up again and he tried not to snap at the guy. His fists were clenched and his bangs overshadowed his eyes. Switch, the ever observant one, noticed this, and made it a point to talk to Bossun later. Meanwhile, Himeko was trying really hard not to facepalm herself. Four times now. She was thoroughly pissed and irritated. But she couldn't just take out all her anger on him.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm really not interested in anything like that. Besides, I hardly know you!"

"Okay… Thank you for hearing me at least. Goodbye Himeko-chan." He left the room. Himeko let out a sigh and was about to go back to studying when,

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Bossun suddenly burst out.

"WHADDAYA MEAN WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Himeko immediately responded to his snarky attitude while Switch left the clubroom quietly.

"I MEANT EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH SOMEONE CONFESSING TO ME?!"

"IT'S JUST WRONG!" Himeko's eyes watered at that remark as she stood and packed her things.

"Wait! Himeko! Look, that wasn't what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean by that?!" Himeko said, slightly irritated and hopeful at the same time.

"I…I don't know. It just is!"

"That's not good enough. Why is it wrong?" Himeko pressed on, wanting to know once and for all if there was anything mutual between the good friends. Her tears dispersed, just like her anger, as she kept her hopes up for the millionth time. After a long, awful pause, Bossun replied,

"I don't know."

"Then you're the worst idiot ever!" Himeko exclaimed with tears gradually coming back, and stronger than ever. And she ran.

How she ended up falling for him seemed like a joke. _He's a_ _jerk_. She ran past the school gate. _He's an idiot_. Through the park. _He's a dumbass. _Over the bridge. _He's…_ Reached the playground. _A lovable, trustworthy, absolutely incredible guy._ This was the same place she cried two years ago. She leant on him and cried on him. And that was when the fall started. No matter how many times she'd push him away, he kept coming back. And that was one of his amazing traits. His ability to never give up. She sat down on one of the swings and cried. She cried because after so long, he didn't have any feelings and she would have to deal with it. There would be no happy endings which involved the both of them. She'd leave for college and never come back. Knowing that if she did, the pain would prove to be too much. It was ironic, she thought. She was crying tears of sadness and grief in the very same place she had shed tears of relief and happiness. She didn't know how long she was there. All she could think of was the future she would have without him. It seemed impossible, but she would bear it. She would because she couldn't fail at life simply because of a heartbreak. A heartbreak he probably didn't mean to cause.

Bossun stood there, paralyzed on the spot. She cried. Himeko cried. Even worse was that he was the reason behind those tears. He hacked his brain, trying to find a reason or purpose. What was he supposed to do? Or say? As he was still getting his thoughts together, he could only watch as she ran out. Should he have stopped her? And even if he did, what would he say? Sorry? That didn't seem enough. Questions rambling about in his brain and the inability to grasp the situation got him really confused and angry and sad? He didn't know anymore. All he could see so far in his mind was her tears. He needed to find a solution soon. He couldn't leave her like that. He has to find her, and fix whatever he did wrong.

Switch came in after a few minutes, knowing what he had to do.

"Bossun, do you know why she cried" Bossun didn't even have to ask how he knew. He's Switch. He knew mostly everything.

"No." Bossun replied, voice slightly cracking. Switch could see he was breaking, and fast.

"Fine. Then at least answer my next question. What does Himeko mean to you?" What did she mean to him? Himeko…was his friend. A good friend. No, that doesn't sound right. Himeko's much more than that. She's Himeko. But that didn't cut it either. Frustrated, he paced the room, pulling up thoughts from his head that popped up whenever her name came up. Strong. Brave. Headstrong. Stubborn. Friendly. Encouraging. Lively. Sweet. Beautiful. Proud. Confident. More and more kept coming. _But which one is it?_ Bossun kept seeing more and more pop up and at a faster rate too. Until it him straight in the face. She wasn't simply one of them. She was everything. She was HIS everything. Everything she was complemented him. Everything, including her negatives. Because whatever he lacked she would fill up and whatever she couldn't do, he did for her.

"Everything." And then he ran too. Towards the girl who was absolutely everything to him. He cursed inwardly, wondering why the heck he didn't get this before. Why he didn't realize it sooner. He ran faster, knowing that he couldn't afford to lose her. He knew where she would go. He finally saw her. And the sight broke his heart. She was bawling her heart out. He shot forward with all the energy he had left and crushed her in his embrace.

"B-bossun?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I swear I'll make it up to you. Anything you want." As he said this, he started to wipe her tears and face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bossun." She said, still bent on trying to get over him even though it was pretty hard, seeing as she was kinda stuck in his arms.

"Look I'm fine, really. I just had a really tiring day and I just kinda snapped earlier. Sorry if I caused you trouble. I'll be heading home now so you can go now." She managed to push him away and started to walk away.

"Hime-"

"I said its fine. You can leave now."

"Don't you wanna know what I was gonna say?"

"No"

"You know you want to" Himeko slowed down, because despite her weariness she was still a curious girl after all.

"That depends on what it's about."

"It's about what you are to me" At this point, she completely stopped in her tracks.

"What the he-"

"Everything." Himeko could've sworn she felt her heart jump as high as her neck.

"What?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"You. Are. My. Everything." Himeko never felt so…what was the term? She didn't know! She just felt…great? Alive? She'd just put it as euphoric. Nope, that's not it. Her heart though did start beating at an abnormal rate. She was sure she'd have a cardiac arrest. Because after saying that, he came right up to her and kissed her. It was short, but breathtaking all the same. She couldn't deny it anymore. Fujisaki Sasuke aka Bossun confessed to her. HER. She was so happy she accidently let out a squeal so girly no one would have thought that it came from the Onihime. And Bossun laughed. Because he thought nothing could get any cuter than that. And of course, since everything was back to normal (sort of),

"You know, you're the fifth person to confess to me today." And she watched as a comical vein popped out of his forehead and disappeared just as quickly as it appeared because he realized yet another thing.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you won't be getting anymore confessions from now on."

"And why not?"

"Because you've got a boyfriend." Bossun cheekily replied.

"I-Idiot!"

Thus began an even more beautiful relationship between Bossun and Himeko. Relieved, Switch slumped against the wall. _My work here is done. _He thought, as he saw the pair holding hands.

"Switch-kun? What are you doing here?" Asked Momoka coming out of nowhere.

_Uh-oh._

Done! Hopefully this is better than my previous ones! Thanks for reading and constructional criticism is appreciated! :D


End file.
